You Raise me up
by italia-nyotalia
Summary: Recordaba el dia que la conocio, penso que era muy ruidosa e irritante... (Fail summary, no me lo pasaron xp) Pareja: Nyo!Hungria x Nyo!Prussia (Presentacion de SumaNekoHiper)


Holiwis~, mi nombre es SumaNekohiper, *cof cof* estarán soportándome algunas veces -w-, ya que compartiré la cuenta con RaichuNekogirl o Italia-nyotalia :33, pus digamos que mi forma de ser es un tanto diferente a la de neko-chan, mientras ella es una loca yandere que me da jodido miedo, yo no califico ni yandere ni tsundere, estoy en el buen camino~, ok no xd, pues a diferencia de ella, no me gusta mucho el yaoi, no califico de fujoshi, es muy rara la pareja que me gusta, me gusta mas las parejas hetero y pero eso nos significa que no escriba yaoi, AMO LA TRAGEDIA ;A;, me califico de masoquista porque me encanta leer historias asi bien traigas ;c, y ver series trágicas como…clannad….TORITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~, *cof cof* he visto 21 series de anime (que poquitas ;A;), pero mi actual obsesion es hetalia *-*.  
Parejas de hetalia que dominan mi atención  
Yaoi  
Franada  
FrUk  
Itacest (uh~, obsesion por esa pareja *-*)  
ItaPan (Porque no hay fics de ellos ;A;, amo a Italia de seme ;A;, quiero mi lemon! D;)  
Germancest….:creepy:gusta:  
SpaMex, da igual que OC sea .3., contal de que sea love love ta bien, el UsMex es masoquismo…para mi .3.  
Hetero  
Japon x Taiwan  
Prusia x Taiwan  
Lituania x Bielorrusia  
Hong Kong x Taiwan  
Suiza x Liechtenstein  
Alemania x NyoItalia c:  
Inglaterra x Liechtenstin (pareja crack?, donde o.o?)

Lemon jamás he escribido…eh escribido tragedia ;A; tengo una obsesion con eso ._., bueno, mi "asombrosa" persona se había hecho 3 cuentas pero como tengo la suerte de un pavo en navidad, se me olvido la contraseña :DDD olvido todo, asi que si dije que haría una pareja y ni chucha apareció, recuérdenme pero no me escriban feo ;A;  
Pos no me los distraigo mas aquí mi fic, es la primera vez que escribo uno ;A;  
Hetalia, para mi desgracia, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himuraya ;A;  
Sin mas, el ficccccccccccccccccccccccccccc~  
NyoHungria x NyoPrussia  
TRAGEDIAAAAA~, medio OOC,…supongo e3e

_You raise me up  
Te puedo ver...  
de pie en el horizonte...  
y sin notar...  
un cambio en tu mira_

Recordaba el día en que la conoció, pensó que era muy ruidosa, que era muy irritante, y demasiado fastidiosa, y llego a casi odiarla, al confundirlo con una chica, era cierto, de pequeño tenia facciones femeninas, incluso llego a crear que era una chica, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que no.  
Convivió con ella durante tantos años, años que, tenía que soportar sus burlas, insultos y bromas pesadas, pero, con el tiempo empezó a tomarle cariño a aquella chica de cabellera plateada, con el paso de los años, aquel cariño se transformo en algo hermoso, pero…que lo llevaría de cierta manera a su perdición…

_Te puedo ver...  
de pie en el horizonte...  
y sin notar...  
un cambio en tu mira_

Quisiera ser...  
la brisa que te rosa...  
y escuchar...  
tu voz... al susurrar...  


La amaba, deseaba estar junto a ella siempre, vivir esa horrible eternidad a la que estaba condenado, no era una opción de hacerlo solo, quería compartir todos los cientos de años que todavía tenían, quería sentirla a su lado, saber que ella siempre estaría con el….  
Cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, estuvo impresionado primero, después inseguro, y después convencido, de que le diría sus sentimientos, vaya sorpresa se llevo al descubrir que Prusia correspondía sus sentimientos….  
-Bueno…tu…tu ami….ME GUSTAS!-Apretó fuertemente los ojos, no quería abrirlos y ver el rechazo u odio en los ojos de Gretel.  
Pero de cierta manera tenía razón…  
-Pf…pf…-Prusia se tapaba la boca tratando de no reír, pero incluso empezó a llorar de la risa, hasta que al final, dejo que las risas se escucharan por doquier.  
Daniel mal interpreto esa acción, por lo que algunas lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos, manteniendo la mirada baja…  
-Hasta…pensabas…decírmelo…-Prusia trataba de no reírse pero le era inevitable- Te…tardaste mucho, incluso llegue a pensar que no sentías nada por mí, y te gustaba la señorita podrida, me alegra saber que la asombrosa yo es dueña de tus sentimientos-Prusia le sonrió dulcemente a Hungría asiendo que este se sonrojase furiosamente-Porque….tú también eres dueño de los míos...-Y un enorme sonrojo cubrió a la chica de pelo blanco.

_Crucemos por  
la noche tormentosa...  
unidos por esta  
intensa pasión..._

Yo rezaré para  
volver a verte...  
no puedo hayar...  
a nadie como tú...  


Ese recuerdo, fue de los más preciados que mantuvo en su mente, era el tesoro de su vida, y se mataría antes de olvidarlo, son recuerdos, buenos y malos, donde pudieron superar problemas que el mundo les impuso y fueron tantos, que los recuerdos buenos, son simplemente pequeños placeres que la vida les dio, pero, mientras en aquellos recuerdos estuviera ella, serian los joyas mas preciosas de su vida…  
Porque ella, fue todo para él, y siempre lo será, que salga con Austria no significa que olvida a Gretel, se siente un traidor, un infiel, porque, a pesar de saber los sentimientos de Austria, de saber que ella si siente algo por él, el no es capaz de corresponder esos sentimientos puros, por el simple hecho, de que sus sentimientos siempre serán por Prusia.

_Al observar...  
la niebla de los  
montes y recordar...  
una estrella fugaz..._

Yo le pedí... que  
fuera bondadosa...  
y que jamás...  
el día acabe ya...  


No hubo noche que pasara con la chica, que no deseara que fuera eterno , siempre, pedia que la chica estuviera con el siempre, que aquellos abrazos, besos y susurros, quedaran por siempre detenidos en aquel momento, pero la realidad era otra, porque, por más puros que fueran sus sentimientos, el tiempo no se detendría para ninguno de los dos , y por ello…no se detendrían sucesos que marcarían a ambos, por más duros que fueran…  
_Quiero tomar tus  
manos temblorosas  
y así mirar hacia  
el ancho mar..._

Romper con el  
silencio que nos  
ata poder volar  


_tan lejos... como tú...  
_Hubo veces en que la chica pasaba momentos duros, como cuando su hermano se enojaba con ella, porque, a pesar de que aquella chica pareciera una persona fuerte y superviviente, era sensible en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero actuar fuerte frente a cualquier situación era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pues al verse criada entre puros hombres, le dio ese actitud, pero así la amaba, y así, siempre la amaría.

_Crucemos por la  
noche tormentosa...  
unidos por esta  
intensa pasion..._

Yo rezaré para  
volver a verte...  
no puedo hayar...  
a nadie como tú...  


Su vida jamás volvió a ser la misma, desde ese "dia" aquel que lo marco de una manera muy dura, que, por mas injusticias que pasaron en aquella guerra, no debía merecerla nadie, ni mucho menos Gretel..  
El dia en que ella le dijo que ya no seria un país, que ella ya no existiría, fue el dia en que su vida también dejo de existir, que sus anhelos dejaron de existir, que ese "futuro" que quería para ambos, dejo de existir, simplemente, jamás quiso aceptarlo, el no quería aceptar que ella lo dejara, pensó que era una broma demasiado cruel de parte de Prusia, por lo que termino su relación, pensando que Prusia tendría una lección por hacer bromas de ese tipo…  
Cuanta culpa…  
Cuanta culpa no cargo, el dia que ella murió…  
Esa culpa que cargo al saber que ella ya no estaría de nuevo con el, que no volveria a verla sonreir, que no le podría volver a decir aquellas dulces palabras, la culpa que sentía por no haber estado con ella en sus últimos momentos, empezó a resbalar de sus ojos, en forma liquida, descendiendo hasta su boca, mientras mas culpa, empezaba a salir de su boca con sonidos fuertes como los gritos…  
_Nunca hayaré a nadie como tú..._

Fufufufu~, medio tragicon pero na xD, acepto sugerencias de cualquier pareja :DD, también, are fics de los estados de mexico~ porque mi quería "neko" no quiso E.E, la secuestrare~  
Dejen aviones de papel con su mensajito c:


End file.
